


Not So Harmless Fun

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino is an outrageous flirt and Terry is tried of putting up with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Harmless Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my writing partner and all the craziness she drags me kicking and screaming into...lol

Dino strolled into the tiki style bar he owned with his partner only five minutes late for the interview Terry had arranged with _The Rolling Stone_ weeks before. Apparently, the magazine was doing a piece on the rise of foreign nationals being kidnapped for ransom in Latin America.

He hadn’t wanted to do the interview since he and Terry were essentially out of that particular line of work, but Terry promised to make it worth his while so he had agreed.

He smirked at his partner as he settled into the chair next to Terry across from a well-dressed woman in her early thirties.

“About bloody time, mate,” the Aussie murmured before he made the introductions.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Dino immediately apologized. “I got stuck in a huge mud hole on the way back from dropping my brother off at the airport.”

Terry knew better, but he kept that thought to himself.

“That’s perfectly understandable Mr. Devlin,” the interviewer assured him with a warm smile.

“Dino, please,” Dino said laying on the charm. “Mr. Devlin was my father.”

Terry sat back in his chair and did his best not to roll his eyes.

* & *

“I think that went well,” Dino remarked as he slid behind the bar to pour himself and Terry a drink. That was the one of the nice things about owning a beach bar.

“Of course you do, mate,” Terry grumbled before knocking his drink back. “The damn sheila was practically humping your leg and that was before you really laid on the charm.”

“Jealous?”

“Of you?” Terry lightly scoffed. Dino may be an outrageous flirt, but at the end of the day he knew who he belonged to or so he kept telling Terry. “Never.”

Dino chuckled and refilled Terry’s glass.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Just to you mellow out,” Dino countered. He knew not to get his lover drunk, especially when he was in a foul mood. It led to huge arguments, things getting broken and somebody sleeping on the couch. “You’ve been acting like a bear with a sore paw the past few hours.”

Terry shrugged and finished his drink. “I’m going for a walk. I’ll be back later.” He stood up and left.

“Fucking prick,” Dino growled. He was getting tired of Terry’s attitude of late and decided he would spend his evening in more agreeable company, say that of the reporter from _The Rolling Stone_.

* & *

Dino opened the door to their bungalow a few hours after dawn. He found Terry sitting in the living room sipping on a cup of coffee without a scratch on him. All his worry and fear suddenly turned to anger, but he kept it in check because he wanted to know why the Aussie hadn't returned to the bar after his walk causing him and others to spend the rest of the night searching the brush for him thinking he had been kidnapped.

He barely gotten the door closed when Terry was on him. "Where the fuck have you been, mate?”

“Where the fuck have I been?!” Dino exploded he was tired and dirty from tracking through the jungle near the bar. All he wanted at that moment was a hot shower and a few hours of sleep. “I’ve been out looking for your sorry fucking ass!”

“Why?”

“Because when you didn’t come back after your walk, I thought somebody might have tried to kidnap you,” Dino threw the explanation over his shoulder as he stalked into the kitchen. “It’s not like we kept what we use to do secret.”

“That’s a very interesting story,” Terry remarked following Dino into the kitchen watching him grab a mug and pour himself a cup of coffee. “It’s right up there with you getting stuck in a mud hole on the way home from the airport yesterday.”

Dino slammed the mug onto the counter sloshing luke warm coffee over his hand. He turned and glared at his lover. “I knew you were an insecure asshole, Thorne, but seriously, you’re accusing me of stepping out on you not once but twice in a twenty-four hour period?!”

“Yes.”

Dino briefly closed his eyes and counted to ten in an attempt to keep from saying something that would escalate the current heated discussion into a full blown shouting match. He was sick and tired of dealing with Terry's insecurity. Yelling at Terry or walking away wasn’t going to fix things, which normally were his two options every time they had a fight. “I wish I knew how I could prove to you that I’m committed to our relationship,” he softly said as he slumped against the counter all fight leaving him.

“Wear my ring,” Terry quietly stated. They had exchanged rings years before, but had kept it secret since many of the countries that they worked K&R in didn’t look fondly upon same sex couples.

“I do.” Dino unbuttoned his shirt to reveal Terry’s ring hanging on a gold chain next to his St. Christopher’s medal.

“On your finger.”

Dino undid the chain and slipped the silver and titanium ring off placing it on the kitchen table before redoing the chain. “Only when you place it there,” he said and walked out of the kitchen.

* & *

 

Dino woke several hours later with Terry sitting on the bed toying with the ring he had left in the kitchen. He stretched, sat up to lean against the headboard and pulled the sheet up to maintain his dignity even though Terry had seen him in various states of dress through out the years. “So where do we stand?” he softly inquired.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking,” Terry admitted not looking away from the ring in his hand. He had given it and his heart to the redhead years ago, and he still believed that had been the best decision he had ever made in his life.

“Come to any conclusions?”

Terry raised his head and looked straight into Dino’s crystal blue eyes. “I love you and I don’t want to lose you.”

“Okay,” Dino said with a sigh. “That’s a good starting point.”

“You think?”

Dino reached up and cupped Terry’s face. “I have loved you for years and in that time I have never cheated on you.”

“I know.”

“If you know that, then why all the drama?”

“I know that flirting to you is second nature like breathing, but watching your so-called harmless fun hurts,” Terry tried to explain knowing his reasoning sounded weak and pathetic, but it was how he felt. "And, I can't do it anymore."

“I’m sorry,” Dino whispered. He rested his forehead against Terry’s and it broke his heart to see the unshed tears there. Tears that he was ultimately responsible for. “It has never been my intention to hurt you.”

Terry pulled away giving Dino a sad smile. “But you have and I don’t know how to fix us.”

* & *

Dino paced along the beach waiting for Terry to join him. He had promised the Aussie he had the perfect idea to fix what he had broken and just needed Terry to join him on the beach near sunset.

“Planning to pace your way to China, mate?”

Dino stopped in his tracks and turned to face his lover. “Tres droll, pal,” he quickly retorted and soon after wanted to kick himself. So much for hiding his nervousness.

Terry gave him a wry grin. “Okay, I’m here, so what’s your plan?”

“We exchange rings,” Dino simply replied.

“We already did that.”

“But this time we do it in front of our friends and a priest.”

“Are you serious?”

“I’ve never been more serious in my life,” Dino vowed. “I love you, I need you and I want to marry you.”

“Yes,” Terry said accepting Dino's proposal. He pulled Dino into a kiss that was part forgiveness and part promise of a future together.

fin


End file.
